Anata No Kokoro O Kiku
by Lightningsphere
Summary: He had always felt oddly attracted to the grumpy coporal. He knew he was in love, and wanted nothing more than to confess his feelings... But how can you confess your love to someone when you don't know how they feel...? GiroDoro oneshot. Dunno what to do with the rating so I guessed, I also guessed with the genres...


**Screw another chapter of Night and Dawn… Let's get a new story up! XD This is a oneshot by da way… It's about one of my favorite pairings, GiroDoro! I LOVE that pairing so… I wrote a story about it! XXDD Disclaimer: **_**I do not own or claim Keroro Gunso to be mine in any way. I do not own Giroro or Dororo, Mine Yoshizaki does. I only own the story idea and… Yada, yada… **_**I hope you enjoy it! **

Dororo leapt up on to the Hinata fence, doing a neat flip into the backyard. He glanced around and saw Giroro kneeling by his fire pit, trying to get a fire going. Dororo started to walk over to him but hesitated, feeling all too familiar butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He took a deep breath to try and still the feeling and walked over to Giroro.

The red Keronian glanced up then turned his attention back to his fire pit. Dororo slowly knelt down next to Giroro, trying to work up the courage to start a conversation. Thankfully, Giroro spoke first.

"What is it, Dororo?" Giroro asked gruffly, not looking up from the fire pit. Dororo felt his cheeks grow warm and was grateful they were mostly covered by his mask.

"Uh... N-nothing! I-I just w-wanted to see what you w-were up t-t-to...?" Dororo stammered, feeling himself blush even more. Giroro studied him for a while then shrugged. Finally, sparks flew off the two sticks Giroro was rubbing together and flew into the pile of twigs and dried leaves, causing a small flame. Giroro blew on the small flame so that it grew larger in size, then he took a stick and began tending to the fire.

Dororo glanced up at the sky to see the sun was halfway below the horizon. _Doesn't feel like the day's almost over..._ He looked back down at the fire and crossed his arms. He wanted to tell Giroro how he felt but... He was unsure if that was the right thing to do... _Koyuki told me that I should just tell him how I feel..._ _And listen to my heart..._ Dororo continued staring at the fire, the red orange flames dancing in his sky blue eyes. But what if my heart's wrong...?

"Dororo, what's bothering you?" The light blue Keronian jumped at Giroro's question. Giroro was studying him closely, dark gray eyes glinting in the quickly dimming light. "I... I... No... I... I... N-n-n-nothing!" Dororo quickly turned away, eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks burning. He heard Giroro snort but the red Keronian didn't respond in any other way. Dororo breathed a silent sigh of relief and opened his eyes again.

Dororo silently cursed himself for not being able to cope with his feelings better. He listened numbly to the sound of the fire crackling with his shoulders hunched. He wanted desperately to confess his feelings... But wasn't sure if he could... "Alright... Just tell me what's going on! I can't stand seeing you like this!" Giroro exclaimed suddenly.

Dororo turned back to his comrade to see him throwing the stick on the ground, crossing his arms. Dororo averted his gaze up to the sky, which was now becoming dotted with bright stars. He sighed and looked back at Giroro. "If you m-must know... I.. I have something I've b-been wanting t-to tell you for a wh-while..." Dororo mumbled.

Giroro's dark eyes sparked and Dororo couldn't help wondering if it was hope. Giroro simply nodded coolly and gestured for him to go on. Dororo took a deep breath. "G-G-Giroro... I... I.. I... I l-love y-you..." He whispered and covered his face with his hands. Giroro remained silent and Dororo felt hot tears prick the corners of his eyes. _Why did I say that? Why didn't I come up with a different reason?!_

Dororo shook slightly and felt a single tear slide down his cheek... Soon followed by several more... "Dororo... I don't understand, why are you crying?" Giroro whispered, moving Dororo's hands away from his face. The light blue Keronian stared at Giroro in shock when he saw the warmth in his gray eyes. Giroro wiped the tears away from Dororo's cheeks and his mask, smiling. "W-what are y-you saying...?" Dororo asked softly.

"That I love you too of course... What else would I be trying to say?" Giroro murmured. Dororo's heart skipped a beat and smiled under his mask. Unable to contain himself anymore, Dororo threw his arms around Giroro. The red Keronian's smile grew wider and he hugged Dororo back.

The light blue Keronian relaxed in Giroro's warm embrace. He felt at peace for once, closing his blue eyes... And he never wanted to leave that moment... But eventually, Dororo reluctantly pulled away from Giroro. _Is that all it would have taken? I just needed to listen to my heart?_

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Dororo?" Giroro asked as he put his arm around Dororo's shoulders. Dororo felt his cheeks grow warm and he simply shrugged. "I don't know... I was scared to, I guess..." Dororo whispered, shivering in the cool night air, despite the warm flames from the fire. Giroro moved closer to Dororo and shook his head slightly.

"You shouldn't have been..." The red Keronian murmured. Dororo closed his eyes and rested his head on Giroro's chest. After a few moments, Giroro moved his hand up to the knot that kept the mask tied around Dororo's mouth. He began undoing the knot and Dororo slowly sat up. His mask fluttered down to the ground and the light blue Keronian stared down at it. Before he could ask why though, Giroro tipped his chin up and kissed him...

Dororo's blue eyes widened in shock and he sat rigid. Then he relaxed and closed his eyes, putting his hands on Giroro's shoulders. Giroro gently pulled away after a while and Dororo picked his mask up off the ground. The light blue Keronian tied the mask back on and he hugged Giroro once more. Giroro smiled and Dororo rested his head on the coporal's chest. The ninja curled up closer to Giroro, slowly falling asleep...

Giroro chuckled quietly and gently stroked Dororo's cheek. "Sleep tight..." He murmured, dark gray eyes filled with love...

**Lovey dovey romance crap… XD I hate writing romance but… I do anyway! But yeah… I really like this pairing… Plus, I had writer's block for the second to last chapter of Night and Dawn so I needed to write something to get my mind off of it. And I was listening to my playlist with all my romance songs so… This happened… I hope you like it! Review if you do!**


End file.
